Game Credits of The Better Little Bigger Than Cheating Tom (2014)
The Better Little Bigger Than Cheating Tom? * Creators: Patrick McCallum Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Christopher Martin * Kate Higgins as Annie Wilde * Robert Clotworthy as Neil Cochran * Michael J. Fox as James Henry * John Goodman as Todd Bradley * Steve Martin as Shawn Meedham * Janet Waldo as Annie Yates * Stephen Yardley as Gene Hong * Edward Highmore as George Alexander * June Brown as Emily Bracks * Adam Woodyatt as Rick Goodman * Morgan Freeman as David Christopher * Hank Marvin as Todd Wise * John Altman as Danny Hoffman * Vic Mignogna as Tommy Goodman * Tim Curry as Uncle Hayseed * Christopher Rich as Teacher Hank Mansden * Ron Howard as Professor Albert Einstein * Eric Martin as Michael Cutt * Graham Gouldman as Bill Nugent * Mark Hamill as Sgt. Fred Alexander * Ron Dante as Mr. Max Hopkins * Amy Adams as Ms. Jane Wallace * Thomas F. Wilson as Rick Allen * Gunnar Nelson as Eugene Payne * Steve March-Tormé as Professor Donald Hunters * Danica Patrick as Emily Wrong * Lawrence Holland as Gene Pack * Frank Klepacki as Steven Fisher * Tommy Tallarico as Chief Director Albert Hopkins * Will Wright as Neil Larsen * Reuben Morgan as Mark Holden * Russ Ballard as Officer Gregory Landis * Malcolm McDowell as Arthur Williams * Christopher Lee as Dr. David Goddard * Tricia Helfer as Ms. Annie Maxwell * Steve Winwood as Commander William Nugent * Chris Farlowe as Michael Lloyd * Josh Groban as President Tom Hands * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Bob Rafei as Himself The Staff of Sandman Academy * David Blair as Head Teacher * Jane Eyes as Teachers * Dave Marison as Sandman Academy Spokespersons * Dave Moens as School Principal * Tanya Hands as Presidents * Tommy Eeye as Professors * Dave Blast as Chef Bruce Arnold * Dan Frozen as Jack Madden * Laboratory: Donald Maxwell, Jane Mann * School Peoples: David Murray, Jane Keeps, Donald Fights, Annie Timers, Richard Mann, Amy Farmers * Andy Kleeps as Waiters * Annie Goodmanedard as Waitress * Tanya Owls as Bar Woman * Dan Byrd as Bar Man Featuring * Dan Pan as Radio Announcers * The Moods: Dave Most, Ken Mann * The Housekeeping: Dave Ness, Joe Kleiss, Tanya Wong * The Sciences: Brian Donaldson, Rick Castle * Steve Hopes as The Spokespersons * The Gangs: David Gouldman, Cazey Thompson, Andy Neil, Jim Lawrence, Tommy Lair, Andrew Blair, Jack Lowers, Tom Mouth, Rodney Fox, Neil Now, Jack Lore, Steve Acke * The Safekeeping: Annie Longman, Ann Gatz, Jane Ranjans, Annie Moen, Ann Brink, Emily Gee, Jane Kekele, Anna Soup, Emily Joohnso, Annie Eika * Danny Goodman as Soldier * Narrated by: Ted Cochran Developed by Rockstar New England * Core Team: Amy Pineault, Andy Welihozkiy, Barry Cullen Jr., Ben Wilson, William French, Brandon LaCava, Brian Jennings, Cameron Cogan, Chris Oat, Dan Conti, Daniel Salsberg, David Gosselin, David LoVecchio, Deryck Morales, Dr. Ian Lane Davis, Drew Medina, Eric Gus Anderson, Gareth Cox, Gary Conti, Greg Bourque, Hugues St. Pierre, James Garcia, Jarred Vaughan, Jeff Dicker, Jeremy Tudisco, Joe Jobst, Joe Ries, John Carbone, Joshua Hoaglund, Joshua Landry, Ken Davis, Kevin Moy, Kevin Wasserman, Matt Durgavich, Matt Persing, Meng Tan, Michael Bahurinsky, Nicholas Howe, Nicholas Greco, Parker Davis, Rex E. Bradford, Robert J. Moore, Scott Cameron, Shawn Shoemaker, Stephen LaValley, Steve Genovese, Steve Hartman, Steven W. Nadeau, Tim Samuels, Tom Henderson * Rockstar New England Support: Aimee Mottram, Elizabeth Higgins, Jeff Desharnais, Nathan Raymond, Eric Costa * Additional Help: Barry Cullen Jr., Geordi Filiotis, Mike Fox RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Associate Producers: Michael Alan Erickson, Tom Hiett * Physics Programmers: Hank Sutton, Justin Link, Nathan Carlin * Animation Programmers: Brian Sabin, Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe, James Miller * Effects Programmers: Christopher Perry, Pete Brubaker * Tools Programmers: Adam Dickinson, Daniel Archard, Kevin Weinberg * Systems Programmers: Russ Schaaf, Svetoslav Todorov * Audio Programmers: Matthew Smith, Alastair MacGregor * Network Programmers: Kevin Baca, Rob Trickey * Additional Design: Kirk Boornazian Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Rich Rosado * Social Club Producer: Brand Inman * Senior Lead Analyst: Lance Williams * Lead Analyst: Christopher Mansfield * Lead Test: Christopher Plummer * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Brian Alcazar, Bryan Rodriguez, Chris Choi, Christopher Mansfield, Curtis Reyes, Gene Overton, Helen Andriacchi, James Dima, Jameel Vega, Jay Capozello, Lloyd Thompson, Marc A. Rodriguez, Matthew Forman, Michael Piccolo, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Sean Flaherty, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion * Technical Manager: Ethan Abeles * Technical Analyst: Jared P. Raia * Business Development Director: Sean Macaluso * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Andi Hanley Voice Recordings at The Antilles Voice Recordings (New York City) * Voice Engineering: Rick Gatz, Danny Neil * Voice Mixing: Todd Hopkins * Voice Directions: Danny Marks * Voice Editing: Neil Batch * Voice Casting: John Larsen * Voice Talents: Dee Bradley Baker, Oliver Wyman, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger Labon Jackson, Paul Eiding, Kyle Herbert, Fred Tatasciore, Crispin Freeman, Liam O'Brien, Amy Palant, Cindy Robinson, Mike Pollock, Roger Craig Smith * Additional Cinematics Work by: David Maynard, Red Big Button Entertainment, The Qu-Uran Masters Studios, Blizzard Entertainment * Additional Cutscenes Work by: Island Entertainment Group, The Other Slicer Company Group Main Staff * Directed by: Christopher Roberts * Produced by: David Grossman * Written by: Rick W. Oldman * Executive Producers: Yuji Naka * Screenplay by: Dave Crush, Robert Jones, Hank Needham * Story by: Donald Holmes, Rupert Neilson * Production Designer: Rich Goodman * Music Composers and Arranged by: Alan Hawkshaw * Editor: Tom Maxwell * Director of Photography: Danny Young * Special Effects Supervisors: Richard Changes * Visual Effect Supervisor: Andrew Wong * Lead Programmer: Takashi Iizuka * Game Designer: Keiji Inafune, Patrick McCallum Productions * Associate Producers: Tom Mack, Danny Wise, Jane Kelly * Junior Producer: Albert Thompson, Rick Stands * Line Producer: Andrew G. Lands * Additional Dialogue: Richard Finders Full Motion Video (with Special and Visual Effects) * Visual Effects Supervisor/Lead VFX Artist: Gene Larsen * Full Motion Video 3D/VFX Artist: Robert Alexander * VFX Assistants: Gerry Rosen, Rick Christian * Storyboard Artists: Chris Beckley, Andrew Moods Art and Level Design * Lead Artist: Bruce Johnson * Lead Animator: Douglas Loves * Lead Technical Artist: Matt Looks * Level Designers: Todd Brownies, Jack Browning, Christopher Plummer, Alexander Plumbers Programming and Scripting * Lead Programmer: Takashi Iizuka * Game Designer: Keiji Inafune, Patrick McCallum * Programmers: James Tyler, Steve Taylor, Richard Tyrell, Hank Russell, Rupert W. Holmes, Jack Goose * Scripting Lead: John Nelson * Scripters: Linda Mann, Joe Fisher, Andrew Boss * QA Testers: Sean Gouldman, Eric Sands, Dave Worst Movie and Audio * Boom Operator: Jack Nest * Electrical Engineer: Timothy Williams * Makeup: Amber Arcury * Key Hair: Stefanie Tyler * Costumes: Kish Carter * Script Supervisor: Pamela Ann Berry * Gaffer: Gregory Green * Grips: Ac Yi Macleod, Peter Miller, Bjørn Ottesen, James Vinyard * Clapper/Loader: Jennifer Lee * Camera Logging/EPK: Taylor Barnette * Additional Photography: Doug Vandegrift Jr. * Camera Operators: Don Body, Jane Bees, Rob Larsen * Assistant Cameras: Ronald Rodney, Dave Roreweaks * Props: Dave Gaunlets, Ann Glass * Craft Services: Danny S. Denver, Ann Killers, Ricers Technologies * Caterings: Richard Boss, Ann Maxwell, Dave Fish, Jane Wong, Dancing Horse Eatings * Production Assistants: Rick Ireland * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Special Effects: Don Free, Ann Flash * Visual Effects: Rich Moen, Ann Lang Big Finish Games * Big Finish Games Media Director: Jack Wong * Teleprompter Operator: Michael Collier * BFG PR: Mason Jones * Armored: Nick Horowitz, Core Companies * Weapons: Don Nets, Fry House Company * Swords: Nothing Hide Group, Neil Fools * Knifes: Dave Fires, Hoop Company * Prop Makers: Douglas Vandegrift, Brian Johnson * Prop Master: Courtney Jones, Bobby James * Set Construction: David F. Brown * Stills Photography: Bobby Holmes * BFG Support: Lynne Mangold, Chris Marsland, David Bywater, Claudia Frewin, Alex Teller, Peter Miller * Photo Footages from: Public Domain Images, Sega, Nintendo, Maxis * Video Footages from: BBC, NBC, CBS, ITV * Radio Footage from: BBC Radio * Museums: Museum of the City of New York * Publicity and Marketing: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Accountant: Kristin Rasmussen * Documentation/Digital Help: Courtney James * Craft Services: Neil Thompson (Plates and Palates) * Catering: Jill Manfull, Plates & Palates, Red Flame Catering * Transportation: Mason Jones * Director of Business: Ryan Jones * Cars/Automobiles: 1974 Citroën DS, 1974 MG MGB, 1971 Cadillac Eldorado, 1966 Volkswagen Beetle, 1978 Ford Mustang, 1989 Toyota Corolla, 1994 Ford Taurus * Accomodation: Country Inn & Suites, Bountiful Utah * Airports: 1980 McDonnell Douglas DC-10 * Travels: John F. Kennedy International Airport * Trains: New York City Subway Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Sound, Audio and Music Programming: Rick Rosen * Sound Effects: David Bergen * Sound Designers: Richard Wilde * Audio Director: Rick Goodman Recorded, Mixed and Engineered at SEGA Technology Recordings (Brentford, Middlesex, England) * Music Composers and Arranged by: Alan Hawkshaw * Music Copyists: Marc Rose * Audio Engineering: Dave Pullman, Andy Greats * Music Mixers: Richard Robertson * Sound Recordings: Rick Robinson, Robbie Wilson, Brian Robertson * Orchestrations: Daryl First, Rick Grahame, Danny Toss, Richard Minders * Foley Audio: Max Sanders, Christopher Landis, Dave Christian, Chris Neil, Todd Sawyer * Foley Mixing: Tom Fox, Greg Goods, David Goldberg * Foley Engineering: Ryan White * Music Editors: Karl Nelson * Musicians on The Simlish Inhabitants: Gary Goldman, Jun Senoue, Joe Osborne, Lawrence Juber, George Alistair Sanger, Richard Donaldson, Simon May, Alan Hawkshaw, Naofumi Hataya, Don Last, Glenn F. Stafford, Dave Lost, Richard Seinfield, Bruce Hornsby, Dave Dexter, David Thompson, Jane Robbins, Danny Holmes, David Boats, Jack Graves, Annie Thompson, Richard Daniels, Annie Young, Jackie Swanson, Sid Martin, Dave Speech, Daryl Sells, Dave Couch, Richard Frontiers, Robert Seals, Dan Redford, Dave Gross, Matthew Wilson, Brian Nelson, Herb Thompson, Jack Kellyn, Dave Fish, Jeff Beal, Neil Sands, Dave Nails, Hal Blaine Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Music Credits * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe Additional Songs "You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic" * Written by Tom Denney, Jeremy McKinnon, Kevin Skaff, Neil Westfall and A Day to Remember * © 2010 ANOTHER VICTORY PUBLISHING * Performed by A Day to Remember * Courtesy of Victory Records "You're Be My Hero" * Written by David Sheppard * © 1973 Beyond Music (Canada) * Produced by Chris Blackwell and Wayne Robertson * Arranged by Michael F. Kaufman * Performed by David M. Campbell * Courtesy of Universal Music Group "Animals" * Written and Performed by: Archie Friedman * Copyright 1972 Changes Music * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by: Kimberley Rew * Copyright 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by: Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records "Faith New World" * Written by Hank Griffith * © 1968 Midway Music * Arranged by Geoff Cochran * Performed by The Little Goods * Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA and Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering and Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment and Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Tested at Sega of America and Sega Europe Test Center, a facility developed with the assistance of the Louisiana Economic Development's Office of Entertainment Industry Development * -: This product may include in-game sponsorships or product placements * This software product included Autodesk Scaleform software © 2014 Autodesk Inc., All rights reserved. * Produced in Associate with: Electronic Arts * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios, The Jim Henson Company, Walt Disney Foundations, Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Dedication Cakes: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander * With the Supports Productions of: Turner Entertainment, Co., Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation * Video Games: Sonic Adventure 2 * Beta Testers: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize, Greg Freeman, Ronald Maltin * Not in A-Teams: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Christopher Blair, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner * Special Thank You: Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Jeff Beal * Thank You: Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani * Sexy My Patrick McCallum on Adults Only: Richard Chamberlain, Star Control, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Nintendo * Special Thanks to: Warner Bros. Records, Dead to Rights: Retribution, The Software Farm, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Dan Hartman, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt * Thanks to: Tim Hardin, Geoff Bullock, Stevie Nicholson, SegaSoft, Paul Reiche III, Atari, Jaret Reddick, Charles Band * Very Special Thanks to: Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso, The State of Connecticut, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, The Sims: Superstar "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Motion Control Platform provided by: Dark Sun Studios, Denver K. Robbins, Jack Robbins * Full Motion Video shot on: Canon C100 * Editing & Digital Composting: Adobe CS6/CC - Premiere Pro & After Effects * 3D Animation and Modeling: 3D Studio Max, Maya, Poser, Element 3D * Audio mixed and mastered with: Dolby Surround * Powered by: Unity * Uses Bink Video by: RAD Video Tools * Filmed at: Big Finish Games * Localization at: New York City * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA